


Frontline

by Innocent Culprit (JoJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hell, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/Innocent%20Culprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is disturbing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontline

It was Ruby who called Dean a prisoner of war.

“I’ve got news from the frontline,” she told Sam. “Wyoming.  Damn gate got sprung.”

Sam felt cold and trembly like he always did when she was near.

“Your pathetic brother planned an escape, so they put him in solitary.  Two got out, but he wouldn’t save himself.” 

“Don’t listen,” Bobby begged. 

Sam fingered the amulet and wondered who Dean’s cellie was.  If he’d sat on the bleechers, traded in smokes.  If he’d been targeted, beaten, tortured and raped.

“Silly goose,” Ruby said before she disappeared again, “Of course he has.”


End file.
